i is tires i mean tired
by NerdyKnitter
Summary: I was really  tired when I wrote this but I think it is pretty funny. Anyway, Ed is eated by Gluttony and ends up @ NCIS... My sister likes it... you might too!


A/N: Thanks for reading. I was really tired when I wrote this, so it's wierd. Hopefully funny, though... please enjoy! no flammies s'il vous plaît. Oh, sorry, there's some random French, because I'm tired, so it may be better if you understand a little French (but it's not like the French is anything important to the story).

Discalimer: oh...! I still don;t own them! maybe next week... sorry...

Gluttony. Ahh, yes glittony. I mean gluttony... sorry... I can;t type. Large, fat, round pudgy... pick 1 and stick with it... or better yet, go with all of them. Yup. Personally, I think gluttonous describes him best, but then again he's called Gluttony, so um... that would be redundant. Basically, he likes to eat. A lot. Yup. One day his stomach opened up and he ate Ed. What a way to call Ed small... He's so sensitive about it I'm surprised he didn't notice it. Well, this isn't a corssover... sorry, crossover.. with Alice in Wonderland, but you know when she falls through the rabbit hole? Well, Ed felt kind of like that (except he wasn;t wearing a blue skirt, so... well...). NCIS has reached lucky season #7... sorry... that was random.. HEY! that might expalin (explain...) old #7... I din't (didn't... actually don't, I pense...) even know what that is... Where were we? Oh, Ed falling and, luckily, wearing pants. f... wait f? What did I type that for? oh! to write for... yeah.. ok... T-H-U-freaking-D. Edwardio landed with a thud. It was loud. I'm sure the the G-man felt it... Large vibration. It'd be hard to mis (miss, sorry... having trouble typing. I tired... need sleep sis said write so I write... not fall asleeppp...) not kidding... falling over... back to fanfic... is this a crack? or an OC? idk... my bff Jill... haha... haha... hahahah... oh you know that was funny). I don't know how to describe how Edsie felt in Gluttony's stomach... he felt traped. He felt scared. He was, quite frankly grossed out. (Yes, bug tough alchemist dudes get grossed out too. Hey! Any fangirls here? just curious. idk why... je suis trés désolé(e) [well, if I added the extra e for sure or definitely left it out, it would give away my gender although I'm sure one could figure it out anyway... not that it really matters... eyes closing... stay AWAKE!]). He just wanted to leave (honestly, if you think that's bad just think about poor Al or Winney. Winrey, sorry.) Ohh! A passage. Don't go down there! It wount 9wont0 lead to anything good! ...Well... Ed never listens to me... Anyway, he followed the long wnding path through G's stomach - no it was not his intestines or anything... EWWW! Gross! Hey! a light! (the light you see at the end of the tunnel is the headlamp of a fast approaching train... there's a light at the end of the tunnel there's a light at the end of the tunnel for you... that's a lovely thought... song refs... sis would get... peut - être inside jonk.. joke!.. sorry, was that French?...) ou est nous?je ne sais pas... long tunnel.. not intestines, just random long tunnel, I promise... Anyway, at the end of the tunnel, there was a light. Ed obviously had never heard the famous saying, "don't go in to the light," or the less common one - "DON"T GO INTO THE FREAKING LIGHT, DUMBO!" if Gibbs were here, this would be followed by a swift slap to the back of the head... Big D little i Big N little o little ozzo. It probably would have been DiNozzo doing the stupid thing. He always does stupid things. Ed was about to find out as he continued towards the light. Yup... Anyway, he soon discovered taht there was a hole in Gg's side that was open to something light. (Gluttony wears pants so... obviously the tunnel couldn't have been his intestines. Not that anyone really cares or that it really matters). Meanwhile back in the states... Meanwhile back in the jungle... Ed steppeed through the tunnell..

"That's when I realised they was a cookin' me! GREAT GOOGLY-MOOGLIES! get me outta here!" Ed said calmly. Too calmly. Ziva thought there was something wrong. Oh BTWs, I like Kate too (even thought "Lisa" [you know, Ziva in McGee's novel... deep 6... hahaha...] so she's not dead. Nope. She was smart, Ed, and didn't go through the light. I dot... I thing he has n I d 10 t problem... ahahahahahahaha oops! that wasn't supposed to be ahh... that was supposed to be hahahaha... I fail this late night.)Anyway, Ziva noticed that there was something wrong...

"Seriously, guys," she began, "who says 'Great Googly Mooglies' anymore... that's like so 1956."

"and how would you know that?" tomi.. sorry, Toni, said. Movie buff, you know the type...

"Just because I don't like American movies does not mean I do not appreciate American music."

"Old American music, Ziva," Gibby said walkin into the room. "Grab your gear. Got a dead marine."

So they took off. McGeek, Ziva, Gibbs, Toni, and Kate (who I always want to call Helen...). Oh, and Palmer went to pick up the body. While these piggies went to market, Abby and Ducky (no Agent Lee... I don't really like her...) stayed home. But that's okay. While the other piggies got roast beef, they were awesome and vegetarian like. Yup. And they didn't eat chicken or fish... Nope. Nun. oops... non... oops... none. Having an odd lack of work, they got to keep track of EDddd... Ahh the stories Ducky told...

-A few moments later-

"You had to let Ziva drive..." Toni said, his hair sticking straight back.

Ziva smiled successfully. "You do not like my driving, Toni?" Ziva asked innocently.

"Well, it is pretty fast," McGee suggested.

"Is that so?" Ziva turned to McGee threateningly.

"No, I think you're a great driver, Ziva."

Ziva laughed as she grabbed the camera to document the crime scene.

There was nothing. No strange fibres, no hair, no leaves, no follaige, no clues. Just a body on a cement slab that was the parking lot outside of the Lincoln Memorial. Come to think of it, that was the same place they found that strange guy back HQ... Ed was it...

Anyway, they made their way back to HQ.

-A few moments later-

"Ed! Can I see your arm?" Abby asked. Upon further examination she said, "That's so cool!"

She sipped her caf-pow, which was running low, as Ed replied, "Thanks, it's automail."

"What?"

"Automail. my friend Winrey made it for me."

"That's amazing! ...um... what is it?"

Ed was just about to explain how he lost his arm when Gibbs came in.

"Hey!" Abby yelled. "I've got something for you!" Abby said. It was a different case though, so Gibbs wasn't interested - right then...

"Ed, I need you." Gibbs left and Ed followed,exchanging confséd glances avec the resident awesome gothic forensic scientist. Ed followed Gibbs (in silence) to autopsy. They approached a window leading into a messy white room, that looked like the morgue. Ducky brought a cart to the window and pulled back the sheet so Ed could just see the head. "Do you know him?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh no! No! No no no no no! Please no!" Ed yelled,starting to cry.

"Who is it?"

"That's Al. That's my brother..."

* * *

Well? Do you like? Random, huh... well... Please review! Thanks again!


End file.
